¿Cómo escribir un fic?
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: Una idea mía: ¿No tienen inspiración? ¿No saben qué escribir? ¿La parte de sus historias ya le están creciendo telarañas? ¿Sienten que todos publican, menos ustedes? ¿Leen todo esto como un presentador de TV? Pues aquí tienen mi respuesta, ojalá les guste... pasen y lean, es gratis.
1. Introducción-Prólogo

Yo: Bueno, éste saludo es corto, que me están quitando la compu, un fic interactivo y contado por Kuriko, necesito que me respondan a las preguntas que ella hace si quieren participar...

**¿Cómo escribir un fic?**

**Introducción-Prólogo**

¡Hola gente!, yo soy Kuriko Akatsutsumi, y estoy haciendo una lista de cuatro cosas para que las ideas que ustedes, queridas escritoras (y escritores, si los hay) no se queden secas de ideas, ahora estoy saliendo de mi casa para ir a buscar a una de las chicas que aparecen en Fanfiction, de quienes yo tengo su ficha personal que encontré "accidentalmente" por ahí. Así que vamos, envíen sus solicitudes y sus ideas que utilizan para escribir, y los pros y los contras…

ENVÍEN SUS SOLICITUDES RÁPIDO QUE EL TIEMPO PASA Y LA VIDA ES CORTA. Las bases son, el nombre, el cómo son, y lo que normalmente les inspira para escribir. KURIKO FUERA


	2. El cómo escribir de Charlie

Yo: Bueno, ahora sí una presentación más decente de éste fic, lo comenzaré conmigo para que tengan una idea de cómo es…

**Ale: … si tienen alguna duda, en especial las que quieren participar, pueden mandarnos un MP**

_Any: … esperaremos gustosas…_

Leydi: … si quieren una participación en el fic, sólo dejen sus datos…

**_Any y Ale: Las PPGZ (o al menos los personajes que usamos de ellas) no nos pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador…_**

Leydi y Demente: … la idea del fic, en todos sus aspectos sí…

**¿Cómo escribir un fic?**

**Con Una-demente-suelta**

Kuriko estaba saliendo de su habitación

-Vamos Ken, apresúrate, necesito que te apresures con la cámara, por algo te contraté como camarógrafo, ¿para qué te pago si no?

-Kuriko, ayer me dijiste que necesitabas ayuda en algo, yo te dije que no, pero tienes secuestrado a Poochi y no lo liberarás si yo te ayudo. ¡Además tú ni me pagas!—se quejó un pelinegro, que llevaba una cámara en su hombre, y estaba con muchas maletas en sus brazos.

-Bueno, bueno, no importa, ahora iremos en busca de la primera—dijo ella, abriendo una agenda y buscando el primer nombre apuntado— ¡Al avión!

Se pasaron un buen rato en un avión, en primera clase.

-Aun no entiendo cómo haces para conseguir el dinero…

-Haces muchas preguntas Ken, bueno, en seguida llegaremos, nuestra primera entreviste es a…

-Su nombre suena un poco peligroso, Kuriko.

-Naaa, seguramente su nombre es sólo una metáfora.

Entonces los dos llegaron a su destino, Kuriko manejaba un GPS, y había un puntito de colores arcoíris, ambos se dirigieron al lugar que indicaba y encontraron a tres chicas conversando, se veían relativamente normales, pero una de ellas era escritora, la pregunta era, ¿quién? Kuriko se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿puedo hacerles una pregunta?

Las tres chicas se voltearon, sonrientes.

-Dinos amiguita, ¿qué quieres?—dijo una chica de cabello negro, largo hasta la espalda baja, uno lentes de aumento negros, que vestía una camiseta gris y unos jeans ajustados negros.

-¿Alguna de ustedes es **Una-demente-suelta**?

Las otras dos chicas se pusieron a reír como locas, pero la primera se quedó pálida.

-¡Chicas, miren, Taylor Lautner y Robert Pattinson se están dando un beso apasionado en pleno concierto de One Direction!—las otras dos chicas miraron a la primera con una cara de "_WTF_"

-Charlie, ¿en serio crees que caeremos esta vez?

-Sí, todo el mundo sabe que One Direction llegará recién dentro de cinco días.

-Bien, no cayeron—dijo, con una gotita en la sien—entonces al menos vean a ése elefante rosado en patineta, con pijama con estampado de cebra, y que persigue a tu hermano, que corre en ropa interior. Oh, acaba de doblar la esquina.

Las dos chicas se miraron, sonrieron macabramente y se fueron corriendo, gritando incoherencias y con sus celulares en modo cámara en mano.

-Vaya, eso fue extraño—dijo Ken, confundido.

-No, es un día normal para mí—dijo la Demente, con una sonrisa—ahora, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre de FF y quiénes son?

-Yo soy Ken Kitazawa y ella es Kuriko Akatsutsumi, y venimos a…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—empezó a gritar, haciendo que Ken se tenga que tapar los oídos de golpe y cayera al piso por el impacto del sonido— ¿ustedes? Ustedes son… son… SON DE LAS CHICAS SUPER…

-Sí, sí, no lo divulgues. Lo que haremos es una pequeña entrevista, primero, vamos a tu lugar feliz, ¿dónde escribes?—dijo Kuriko, como reportera.

-Bien, vengan conmigo—dijo Demente, dando saltitos de emoción, guiándolos a una de las casas que estaban por ahí—Esta es mi casa, mi madre no está así que bueno, ya sabrán.

Tomaron asiento en unos sofás y Kuriko sacó unos lentes de reportera y un micrófono.

-Bueno, enciende la cámara Ken, es hora de la entrevista.

**Ahora, producciones Fanfiction presenta el programa favorito de todos…**

**¡_¿Cómo escribir un fic?_!**

**Y ahora, la anfitriona del programa, Kuriko Akatsutsumi.**

-Buenos días/tardes/noches, a la gente del todo el mundo, ahora nuestra primera entrevista, con **Una-demente-suelta**, comenzamos.

-Hola mundo—dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

-Dinos, Demente, ¿cuál es tu nombre real?

-Bueno, díganme Charlie, ya que es más bonito que Charlotte.

-Bien, la pregunta es, ¿cómo escribes fics?, ¿en qué y cómo te inspiras?

Entonces Charlie se paró sobre el sofá, arrebatándole el micrófono de las manos a Kuriko.

-MIS CUATRO SENCILLOS PASOS PARA ESCRIBIR UN FIC:

Paso uno, MIRA ALGO, por la ventana, por el celular, en la calle, lo que sea, y piensa en que quieres escribir un fic, ten a mano algo en qué anotar tu idea, un celular, un IPod, tu mano…

**Pero, CUIDADO **tienes que estar atenta/o ya que si no lo estas puede ser que una viejita te robe la memoria en la que tiene 24 song-fics en los que trabajaste durante toda tu vacación, de los cuales sólo publicaste cinco y terminarás odiando los song-fics al punto de no querer volver a escribirlos, es una historia verdadera.

Paso dos, piensa en una pareja/personaje, con el cual quieras realizar tu fic, piensa en eso, da varias ideas, sal del tema, vuelve a él; pero sólo piensa en tu fic…

**Pero, CUIDADO** si estás pensando en un personaje de sexo opuesto, puede que suspires o digas "Awn, mi vida", y quizá te escuchen y crean que se lo dices a una persona de tu mismo sexo, que está con su pareja. Y justo es el novio de una de tus mejores amigas y termines peleada con ella hasta que le aclares que no era a él.

Paso tres, piensa en el género, sea el que sea, aunque normalmente se te ocurre cuando ves el lugar, así que eso no es tan obligatorio.

**Pero, CUIDADO** si estás pensando en un fic de humor te empieces a reír de tus ideas, entonces todos te mirarán raro y se preguntarán si te encuentras bien, por obra del destino una persona guapa del sexo opuesto estará pasando por ahí y te quedarás en su mente... ¡como un/a desquiciado/a! (o demente, en mi caso), así que cuidadito...

Paso cuatro, escribe, empieza a poner tus ideas en la máquina, a veces, las ideas vienen por sí solas, otras veces ya sabes qué hacer, todo poco a poco…

Y ESO ES LO QUE HAGO PARA ESCRIBIR UN ONE-SHOOT, que, si es continuable, se vuelve un fic.

-Muchas gracias Deme… Charlie, fue un gusto saber el cómo te inspiras. Bueno, ahora tenemos que ir…

-¿Chali?, ¿ya volviste a casita?—dijo una niña que estaba abrazada a un osito de peluche y con el cabello revuelto.

-Sí Inna, ya volví. Ella es mi hermanita, se llama Inna.

-Ola, un guzto—dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Oh, hola Inna, y adiós, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS.

Y dando un silbido en la ventana y un helicóptero apareció.

-Vuelvo a hacer la pregunta, Kuriko; ¡¿De dónde sacas el dinero?!

-Eso es clasificado, Ken. ADIÓS, AHORA IREMOS CON LA SIGUIENTE PERSONA—dijo, saltando hacia la escalera colgante, junto a Ken.

-¡Esperen! ¡Aún no se vayan! AAAAAAAG, MALDIIITOS—dijo ella, sacando una sierra eléctrica de la nada.

-Vaya, parece que lo de Samy, la sierra eléctrica era cierto…—dijo Kuriko con una gotita anime.

Entonces Kuriko y Ken se fijaron en la pantalla de la cámara que había dejado en la casa para las "Escenas eliminadas"

-Aaaag, maldiiitos. Ya verán cuando Samy los encuentre…

-Chali, quiedo tezito.

-Sí, claro que sí Inna, vamos, ¡AMBAS TOMAREMOS UN CHOCOLATITO CALIENTE!  
-Siiii.

Y entonces notaron que tomaba un bolígrafo y tachaba algo que estaba escrito en su mano "_Hacer un fic de cómo escribir un fic_"

-Bueno, queridos Fic-espectadores, eso fue extraño, pero no interesa, ahora veamos a quién entrevistaremos—Kuriko metió su mano en una bolsa con papelitos arrugados, sacó uno, lo desarrugó y empezó a leer—y la siguiente afortunada es…

**_Continuará…_**

Yo: ¿Es? ¿QUIÉN ES? Oh, necesito saber quién es, no puede ser que Kuriko me haya quitado la idea…

**Ale: … vaya, eres muy extraña…**

_Any: … sí, pero bueno, desde el siguiente capítulo pondremos las demás solicitudes, en el orden en que nos vayan llegando…_

Leydi: …dejen sus reviews, por favor…

**_TODAS: BYE_**


	3. El cómo escribir de Nicole

Yo: Aquí está el cap dos, ojalá les guste, es lo que me salió, y la verdad no sé si está muy bien...

**Ale: … las inscripciones siguen abiertas...  
**

_Any: … ya saben, el cómo son, sus nombres (no siempre los reales)  
_

Leydi: … y cómo se inspiran para escribir un fic...  


**_Any y Ale: Las PPGZ (o al menos los personajes que usamos de ellas) no nos pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador…_**

Leydi y Demente: … la idea del fic, en todos sus aspectos sí…

**¿Cómo escribir un fic?**

**El cómo escribir de Nicole**

-Ahora veamos a quién entrevistaremos—Kuriko metió su mano en una bolsa con papelitos arrugados, sacó uno, lo desarrugó y empezó a leer—y la siguiente afortunada es… ¡**Nicole o.O**!

Entonces, el GPS que llevaba en mano, se volvió en uno continental, y el helicóptero se dirigió a ése lugar.

-¡Vamos Ken, apresúrate, las cámaras y el equipo no se bajarán solos!—dijo, dando saltitos y esperando impacientemente a que el chico baje sus cosas y las aliste para que puedan continuar.

-Kuriko, si quieres que me apure, necesitas a otro asistente más, no puedo sólo.

-¿Y qué esperas? ¿Que alguna de las escritoras se ofrezca a ayudarte? ¿Sí?

-Bueno, sería lindo…

-Si sucede, acepto encantada—dijo, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar, Ken siguió jalando las cosas, arrastrándolas contra el piso—y, por favor, no arrastres las cosas, son de marca y salieron caro.

-¿Cómo demonios conseguiste el dinero Kuriko? Necesito saberlo para saber si esto no es ilegal…

-Sí, como sea… te lo digo cuando lleguemos a los 100 comentarios, ¿entendido?

-¿A los 100? Pero si a penas llegamos a los 8.

-Paciencia entonces, ¿no crees? Bueno, debe ser ésa chica—dijo Kuriko, señalando a una chica de tez clara, su cabello era un tono café claro, atado con una cinta negra, como un moño. Llevaba un jean ajustado y una polera blanca que decía "paz y amor" con un logo de gatitos.

-Claro, y entonces él me dijo que si quería ser su novia, pero yo le dije…

-¿Tú eres Nicole?—la chica soltó el celular de golpe y se dijo la vuelta, poniéndose de rodillas y diciendo…

-¡No estaba hablando de chicos mami, te lo juro por… por mi mejor amiga!

-_¡Oye, no quiero morir!_—dijo la chica que estaba al otro lado de la línea, cortando la comunicación, Nicole abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al no ver a su mamá.

-Eh, hola—les dijo, con una sonrisa—Hay, que lindos niños, ¿son novios?

Kuriko y Ken se sonrojaron, pero ella negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

-No, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Venimos en busca de **Nicole o.O**, ¿eres tú o no?

La chica dio uno pasos hacia atrás, palideció un poco y respondió tartamudeando.

-¿Q-quiénes son y cómo saben eso?

-Bueno, estamos entrevistando a las escritoras de FanFiction y preguntándoles algunas cosas.

Nicole se quedó callada, mirando a ambos como si hubiesen caído del espacio exterior.

-Bueno, acepto—dijo sonriendo.

-Bien, vamos a tu "lugar feliz", ¿dónde escribes?

-Bueno, normalmente, en mi casa, aunque a veces…

-Ya, ya, vamos a tu casa, ¿dónde es?

-Hay, ya, relájate niña, oye, amiguito, ¿por qué está tan alterada?—dijo, caminando por ahí, llevándolos a su casa.

-Después de subir a un avión, hablar con una lo… con una demente, saltar de la ventana a un helicóptero y luego venir hasta aquí, compréndela—dijo Ken, con un suspiro.

Nicole asintió, y abrió la puerta de un edificio, llamó al ascensor y subieron, abrió la puerta de su casa y entró.

-¡Ya llegué!—dijo, escucharon un muy amortiguado "_Hola, hija_" que venía del fondo del pasillo, Nicole volteó a los dos niños—es mi mamá, pasen a mi habitación.

-Bueno, enciende la cámara Ken, es hora de la entrevista—dijo Kuriko ni bien entraron

**Ahora, producciones Fanfiction presenta el programa favorito de todos…**

**¡_¿Cómo escribir un fic?_!**

**Y ahora, la anfitriona del programa, Kuriko Akatsutsumi.**

-HOLA MUNDO, aquí estamos, con un nuevo capítulo de éste programa lecto/imaginativo **(N.A.** en vez de "audiovisual" n.n, tengo imaginación, ¿ven?**)**, y ahora nuestra entrevistada del día… **Nicole o.O**

-Ho-hola, oye, ¿eres Kuriko Akatsutsumi? ¿La hermanita de…?

Sí, sí, ahora cierra el pico, la que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo… bien, la pregunta general, como tu nombre es obvio, vamos a la pregunta del millón… ¿cómo escribes fics?

-Bueno, los escribo como… como fics, ¿no crees? Como toda buena escritora de FF, me inspiro y enciendo la computadora, y empiezo a escribir… nada más…—dijo, con una sonrisita.

Kuriko estaba con una gotita en la sien, se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, y entonces la miró.

-Y, ¿en qué y cómo te inspiras, Nicole querida?

-Bueno, ¡en todo!—dijo, estirando los brazos.

-P-pero, ¿qué es todo?—dijo, ya con un tic en el ojo.

-Bueno, básicamente:

El escuchar música, cada canción me transmite un mensaje que se puede plasmar.

El estar en clases aburrida, el profesor habla tanto, ni siquiera sé por qué, al fin y al cabo nadie lo oye, pero alguna idea se me ocurre y me ronda por la cabeza.

Ir por la calle mientras pienso, en realidad depende de cómo me sienta ya que cuando estoy en mi mundo se me ocurren las cosas, muy a menudo de la nada

Dijo, muy tranquila al inicio y luego con una cara como de preocupación.

-Ay, soy muy rara, ¿no creen?

-Sí, tienes toda la razón—dijeron Kuriko y Ken, a la vez.

-Bueno, no tenemos todo el día—dijo Kuriko incorporándose—nos vamos, ven Ken, lleva las cosas.

-Bien—dijo él, a punto de llorar y volviendo a cargar las cosas.

-Ven Ken, yo te ayudo—dijo Nicole, con una sonrisa y ayudando a Ken, él la miró, agradecido y con una bella sonrisa, y ambos subieron al helicóptero.

**_Escenas eliminadas_**

-Adiós—les dijo, despidiéndose del helicóptero.

-Hija, ¿qué fue eso?

-Nada mamá—dijo rápidamente—sólo el viento.

-Bueno, pero entra, que está haciendo frío.

Ella entró a su habitación y sacó una computadora, puso música y comenzó a escucharla, sentada en posición de loto, como meditando.

-Oh, ya sé—dijo, y se puso a escribir, al hacer zoom con la cámara leyeron el fic que escribía "**princesas de los elementos**"

-Bueno, el GPS ya está buscando a la siguiente…

**_Continuará…_**

Yo: Sí, pero ¿quién es? ¿Por qué nunca dice quién sigue? Oh, Kuriko, di quien sigue para la próxima y también de dónde consigues el dinero...

**Ale: Ya, ya, tranquila, ya te enterarás.**

_Any: Sí, bueno, ahora a ustedes lectoras queridad, si quieren dejan su ficha, para aparecer…_

Leydi: Los capítulos se publicarán casi cada dos días…

**_TODAS: BYE_**

Yo: ¿Es? ¿QUIÉN ES? Oh, necesito saber quién es, no puede ser que Kuriko me haya quitado la idea…

**Ale: … vaya, eres muy extraña…**

_Any: … sí, pero bueno, desde el siguiente capítulo pondremos las demás solicitudes, en el orden en que nos vayan llegando…_

Leydi: …dejen sus reviews, por favor…

**_TODAS: BYE_**


	4. El cómo escribir de Yui

Yo: Bueno, aquí tienen, lamento tanta tardanza...

**Ale: … las inscripciones siguen abiertas...  
**

_Any: … ya saben, el cómo son, sus nombres (no siempre los reales)  
_

Leydi: … y cómo se inspiran para escribir un fic...  


Yo: TODO es a travéz de los reviews, aunque si gustan pueden mandarme un MP, y aumento una nueva modalidad, díannos, ¿cómo quieren que sea su _**escena eliminada**_? Algo que se les ocurra, no sé, aunque no es obligatorio...

**_Any y Ale: Las PPGZ (o al menos los personajes que usamos de ellas) no nos pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador…_**

Leydi y Demente: … la idea del fic, en todos sus aspectos sí…

**¿Cómo escribir un fic?**

**El cómo escribir de Yui**

-Muy bien, el GPS está buscando a la siguiente… pero parece que está lejos de aquí. En fin, se iluminará cuando estemos cerca, ¡A descansar!

Kuriko se recostó en uno de los asientos del helicóptero, dormía profundamente. Ken, por otra parte, estaba mirando la ventana, con seriedad. De repente el GPS empezó a iluminarse y vibrar, Kuriko se sobresaltó.

-Muy bien, el GPS, está sonando, tenemos que bajar aquí—dijo, semi-dormida, agarrando el aparato.

-Kuriko, tienes que descansar—le dijo Ken, muy preocupado, evitando que Kuriko se incorpore—necesitas recuperarte, éste viaje es demasiado largo.

-Nada de eso Ken—dijo ella, decidida, y ya despierta—tenemos que entrevistar a la siguiente.

Ken puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Me tienes preocupado, por favor, para—dijo él, con un leve sonrojo, pero firmemente.

-Nop, al menos déjame entrevistar a ésta chica más, parece algo interesante…—dijo, apartando la mano de Ken torpemente y saltando del helicóptero, que ya había aterrizado.

Ken suspiró, frustrado, acomodó las cámaras y saltó del aparato, yendo tras Kuriko.

-¡Lectoras, por favor! ¿Quién quiere ayudarme? Al menos ofrezcan a alguien, NECESITO AYUDA

-Ya, Ken, no seas una nenita… el aparato está encontrando a la siguiente, que es… ¡**blossomxbrick041999**! Bueno, según esto está aquí, pero…—Kuriko dio una vuelta sobre su eje, pero no veía a nadie.

-Eh, Kuriko…

-No me molestes Ken, estoy buscando a **blossomxbrick041999**¸ me desconcentras…

Pero ella no se percató que detrás de ella había una chica, su cabello negro, hasta media espalda, liso; una estatura media, su tez era morena-clara. Al mostrar su sonrisa, se notaron los brackets que llevaba.

Entonces esa chica le sujetó por las trencitas, y empezó a reír descontroladamente.

-Pero qué mier…

-Oh, tú… tú debes ser Kuriko, y tú Ken, seeep, ya sabía que venían para acá…

-P-pero… ¿Cómo?—tartamudeó Kuriko.

-Bueno, tengo muchas influencias en FanFiction, además que una muy emocionada** Una-demente-suelta**, me lo dijo, y…

-Bueno, bueno, dile a ésa demente que ya no lo ande divulgando, que es una sorpresa.

-Muy bien, se lo digo… PERO QUIERO MI ENTREVISTA—gritó, todos los que pasaban por ahí la miraron, como si estuviera loca, pero ella simplemente los condujo por las calles de ésa ciudad—vengan, mi casa está por aquí.

Llegaron a una casa, donde entraron tranquilamente.

-Hija, ¿Quiénes son ésos niños?—preguntó una señora que estaba con un delantal.

-Oh, me ofrecí a cuidarlos esta tarde mami, son los… ¡los primos! Sí, eso, los primos de una amiga, y…

-Bueno, estoy preparando la comida, los llamo.

-Muy bien.

Los tres entraron a la habitación de la chica, y se sentaron ahí.

-Bueno, ¿empezamos?—dijo Kuriko, ya más tranquila.

-Sí, empecemos.

**Ahora, producciones Fanfiction presenta el programa favorito de todos…**

**¡¿Cómo escribir un fic?!**

**Y ahora, la anfitriona del programa, Kuriko Akatsutsumi.**

-¡Muy buenas! Hola a la gente que habita en éste mundo, y en otras galaxias… BIENVENIDOS A ÉSTE PROGRAMA, ¿CÓMO ESCIBIR UN FIC? Éste recurso lecto/imaginativo, y la participante de hoy es **¡blossomxbrick041999!** Ahora dinos, ¿cómo te llamas realmente?

La chica estaba estática, mirando a la cámara, pero Kuriko llegó a escuchar lo que dijo casi en un susurro.

-M-me llamo Yui—musitó—y t-tengo pánico escénico…

-Oh, no te preocupes, no es en vivo, será editado luego…

-Ah, entonces no hay ningún lio, borrarán mi pequeño lapsus nervioso, ¿o no? Son taaan tiernus, y hacen taaan buena pareja, ¿no se los habían dicho?

-Sí, muchas veces—suspiró Kuriko, sin notar el sonrojo que tenía Ken en ése momento—pero no importa, bueno, tu nombre es Yui, ¿no? Bien, ¿cómo te inspiras al escribir fics?

-Bueno, hay muchas cosas:

Usualmente es escuchar canciones, ya sabes, los mensajes que tienen.

Aunque también sería estar en clase de física (o en el colegio en particular) y de un momento a otro se me viene una idea, entonces se me queda en la cabeza hasta que la escribo,

También me sirve acordarme de situaciones vividas, anécdotas de otros, y hasta ahora es lo que casi hace que de un momento a otro surgen ideas, no siempre son divertidas, pero igualmente me sirven para escribir…

-Eso es todo, aunque a veces también me arece escuchar voces que…

-Sí, ups, olvidé que estamos en vivo, no te molesta, ¿o sí?—dijo Kuriko, con una sonrisa macabra, Yui se quedó mirando al puntito rojo de la cámara, sin saber cómo actuar.

-Bueno, corte.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba en vivo? ¿Y si cometía un error? ¿Y si estornudaba? ¿Y si…?

-Sí, no interesa, por ahora tenemos que…—pero Kuriko no puo continuar, ya que Ken la cortó.

-Encontrar un lugar para dormir, hemos estado viajando en un helicóptero en busca de escritoras y estamos exhaustos.

Yui se les quedó mirando con ternura.

-Muy bien, se quedan aquí, será muy agradable, y los cuartos de huéspedes están libres. Pasen, mi casa es su casa.

Kuriko tuvo que quedarse ahí, a regañadientes, y a día siguiente, después de un muy rico (y al fin humano) desayuno, ambos subieron al helicóptero y se fueron.

**_Escenas eliminadas_**

Yui estaba en su colegio, en alguna de las clases aburridas, viendo por la ventana mientras el profesor decía su "_bla, bla, bla_", y de repente saltó de si asiento, por suerte nadie se percató, ya que, si es que no estaban durmiendo, estaban atendiendo demasiado al profesor.

-Ya sé, ésta idea es perfecta—dijo, escribiendo algo en un cuaderno, para luego segur viendo por la ventana, aburrida.

**_Continuará…_**

Yo: Bueno, listo, ya viene su próximo cap...

**Ale: ... trataremos de actualizar pronto...  
**

_Any: Así que los esperamos  
_

Leydi: DEJEN REVIEWS, POR FAVOR  


**_TODAS: BYE_**


	5. El cómo escribir de Cat y Zety

Yo: Bueno, aquí tienen mi próximo cap, lamento tanta tardanza...

**Ale: … ya saben lo de los reviews...  
**

_Any: … ojalá les guste, nos inspiramos bonito...  
_

Leydi: … nos leemos abajo...  


**_Any y Ale: Las PPGZ (o al menos los personajes que usamos de ellas) no nos pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador…_**

Leydi y Demente: … la idea del fic, en todos sus aspectos sí…

**¿Cómo escribir un fic?**

**El cómo escribir de Cat y Zety**

-¿Falta mucho? Ya me duele el trasero de tanto estar sentada—dijo Kuriko, mirando impacientemente por la ventana.

El piloto no respondía, siempre estaba callado. De repente Kuriko notó una franja roja que se acercaba velozmente al helicóptero.

-¡Bajemos rápido!—gritó ella, sobresaltando a los otros dos tripulantes.

-P-pero, aún falta—empezó a quejarse Ken.

-¡No importa! ¡Aterriza!

El avión aterrizó con suavidad en medio de la nada, Ken estaba triste.

-¡Ayúdame! ¡No puedo llevar todo sólo!—Ken estaba con las cámaras sobre él, como un burro de carga.

Fue entonces cuando Kuriko estalló en una carcajada.

-Muy bien, te conseguiré un ayudante—dijo, aún sonriente.

-¿En serio?—dijo, con los ojitos esperanzados.

-Sí, después de ésta entrevista, así que apresúrate.

Ken estaba esperanzado con la nueva noticia, así que dio su mejor esfuerzo.

-Vaya, hay dos escritoras por aquí…—dijo Kuriko, mirando el GPS—y están juntas… ¡VEN! La siguiente es **cat demente**.

-¿Otra demente? Oh, no…

Y ambos llegaron al lugar de donde provenía la señal. Encontraron ahí a una chica de cabello negro, hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran grises y estaba hablando con alguien frente a ella, obviamente más pequeña que ella, ya que no podían ver a la otra persona.

-Ven—le dijo Kuriko a Ken, jalándolo del brazo.

-No, yo me quedo aquí—dijo, aferrándose a las cámaras, con miedo.

-Nenita—dijo Kuriko, sacándole la lengua—yo iré.

Kuriko se acercó con cuidado a la chica, y el GPS seguía mostrando a dos escritoras, sólo que la segunda no estaba ahí, ¿es que ésa cosa se estaba arruinando?

-Eh, disculpa…

-Un momentito Zety, hay una niña extraña aquí—dijo la chica, prácticamente a la nada— ¿Qué quieres niña?

-Disculpa, ¿Tú eres **cat demente**?—la chica se le quedó mirando un momento— ¿Sí o no?

-Vaya, que descortés, deja hablar a Zety…

-¿Zety? ¿Quién es ella?

-Oh, cierto, espera un momento—se dirigió a la nada, que estaba a su lado— ¿le digo?… es que es extraño… sí, ya sé, pero… no, ¡Zety! Es una desconocida… sí, pero es peligroso… pero… oh, bueno, ok—se dirigió a Kuriko nuevamente—Bueno, ven conmigo.

-¿A dónde?

-¿Quieres conocer a **cat demente**? Tienes que conocernos a las dos.

Kuriko fue conducida a una casa, y Ken las seguía, vigilante, dándose cuenta que en el GPS se veía de tanto en tanto una franja roja pasando velozmente por ahí.

-Bien, pasa—Kuriko entró, e impidió que la puerta se cierre, dando paso a Ken.

-Bien, son dos—dijo la chica, seriamente—coman esto.

Les extendió dos barras de chocolate, ambos las comieron y notaron a otra persona ahí.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!—preguntó Ken aterrado.

Entonces apareció otra chica, muy parecida a la primera.

-Hola niños, soy Zety y ella Cat, y ustedes me parecen una buena pareja, oh, ternurita… bueno, se preguntarán, ¿qué hace ésta demente acá? Bueno, simplemente es que ambas somos una, y los mortales no pueden verme a menos que tengan una barra de chocolate, o algo dulce, puede verme, y además que…

-Oye, un momento—dijo Kuriko, pero fue interrumpida, ya que Zety sacó un hacha de quién-sabe-dónde.

-¡No me interrumpas! O Charlie hablará conmigo.

-¿Un hacha? Y al inicio era una sierra eléctrica llamada Samy, utilizada por otra demente, llamada irónicamente Charlie…

-¡No me importa en lo más mínimo!

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que Zety es muy… vengativa, pero dígannos, ¿qué hacen acá?

-Somos Kuriko y Ken, y venimos a… entrevistarlas, como escritoras de FF.

Zety soltó a Charlie y se puso a dar saltos de gloria, y Cat se sentó tranquilamente, para pensar un poco en lo dicho.

-Bueno Ken, Empieza…

**Ahora, producciones Fanfiction presenta el programa favorito de todos…**

**¡_¿Cómo escribir un fic?_!**

**Y ahora, la anfitriona del programa, Kuriko Akatsutsumi.**

-Buenos días/tardes/noches, a la gente del todo el mundo, nuevamente bienvenidos a éste bello programa, hoy desde algún lugar del mundo con **CAT DEMENTE**, otra de las maravillosas escritoras de FF. Ahora, son dos chicas, Cat y Zety, muy lindas chicas y…

-Oh, gracias, eres taaan…

-Tiernus, sí, ya lo dijiste. Bueno, la pregunta del millón, ¿en qué se inspiran? **(N.A. **Cat estará con negrita y Zety con cursiva**)**

**Nosotras somos muy creativas, hay varias cosas…**

_¡Podemos inspirarnos al ver una película!_

**… que nos inspiran, normalmente Zety es la de las ideas, y yo…**

_¡También al aburrirnos en el colegio o escuchando música!_

**… yo soy la mente maestra, que escribe y revisa todo…**

_¡Las peleas son una gran fuente de inspiración! Aunque **yo **siempre gano…_

**_Así que… ¡Eso es todo!_**

-Vaya, eso fue extraño, pero me gustó, bueno, ¡CORTE!

-¿Qué? ¿Tan poquitito? Pero…

Zety no pudo continuar, ya que un sonido del helicóptero la interrumpió, Ken y Kuriko subieron velozmente ahí, y se fueron.

-SIGUIENTE ESCRITORA, ESTAMOS AL ACECHO…

**_Escenas eliminadas_**

-¿Por qué no los detuviste?—dijo Zety, molesta.

-Bueno, parece que no tienen tiempo, además…

Y sin que se den cuenta la mamá de Cat había subido, y escuchó todo a medias, sólo las respuestas de Cat, muy asustada, llamó por teléfono.

-¿Hola? ¿Con el psicólogo Bla-bla-bla?

-¿Qué fue eso Cat?—dijo Zety, extrañada.

-No lo sé, pero…

-¡Dime qué fue!

-Que no lo sé…—después de unas horas de pelea, Cat entabló la tregua— bueno, encendamos la TV

En ésta se mostraba la famosa película Titanic, en la parte más romántica, Cat en ése momento estaba abrazando su almohada, después de un momento ya tenía miles de pañuelos usado a su alrededor. Zety, por su parte, estaba con la cara semi-verde. Se incorporó, encendió la computadora y empezó a escribir algo.

**_Continuará…_**

Yo: Ya está, y ya saben, la solicitud en los reviews, o en un MP

**Ale: ... el nombre, cómo son, la inspiración...  
**

_Any: ... y sus escenas eliminadas...  
_

Leydi: DEJEN REVIEWS, POR FAVOR  


**_TODAS: BYE_**


	6. El cómo escribir de Faty

¿Me perdonan? Digamos que los examenes, la tarea, y la falta de tiempo no ayudan para nada... pero bueh, ya les traigo un nuevo cap de mi fic, y con una pregunta extra para los concursantes, "¿Qué harías si tuvieras frente a ti a Brick Him?", ya verán por qué...

**Disclaimer-.** Las PPGZ no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores. La idea del fic sí (o al menos éso creo, ¡je!)

**¿Cómo escribir un fic?**

**El cómo escribir de Faty**

Kuriko no podía parar de mirar el GPS, estaba muy nerviosa, y de repente Ken la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

— ¿Qué te pasa Kuriko? Hace rato que… bueno, que no hablas—comentó, muy preocupado.

—Querías un ayudante, ¿verdad?—dijo ella, cambiando totalmente de tema.

—Eh, sí, pero… ¿qué tiene que ver eso con…?—pero no pudo continuar, ya que una fuerte turbulencia hizo que se caiga del asiento— ¡¿Qué fue eso?!—exclamó desde el suelo, Kuriko se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad, y permanecía en su asiento, relativamente tranquila.

—Ya verás—dijo ella, con cierto nerviosismo y a la vez tratando de mantenerse tranquila.

Ken se incorporó lentamente, pero nuevamente fue tirado al suelo, con violencia, ya que el helicóptero volvió a oscilar, pero luego inició una caída en picada, Ken se golpeó contra el techo, el cual quedó con una marca, que tenía la forma del cuerpo del chico estrellado contra él, y el avión terminó estampado contra el piso.

—Salgan de ahí niños—dijo una voz, muy madura, Kuriko se desabrochó el cinturón, obedientemente, el piloto seguía ahí, sentado, sin expresión—. No me obliguen a entrar.

Pero justo antes que ella pudiese bajar, alguien se interpuso en su camino.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa mujer? No puedes salir así, ¿y si quiere matarnos? Además, ¿quién es?—le dijo Ken, cruzado de brazos, pero alarmadísimo y con la respiración agitada.

—Vamos Ken, no seas una mariquita… no hace falta que le tengas miedo.

Y, dejando a Ken con la palabra en la boca, bajó del helicóptero con delicadeza, seguida por un muy nervioso, y algo torpe Ken.

Al salir los dos se cubrieron la frente, hacía un muy fuerte viento. Subieron la vista, y vieron a un chico alto, que estaba volando, llevaba un pasamontañas en la cara, pero sus ojos rojos como la sangre lo delataban.

—Hola Brick, ¿cómo estás?—dijo Kuriko tranquilamente, dejándolo confundido.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era yo, Akatsutsumi menor?—dijo quitándose el pasamontañas y mirándola, confundido.

Ella frunció el ceño ante el patético intento de apodo.

—Bueno, tú eres el único chico que vuela, y tiene poderes sobrehumanos que conozco, que además sea tan patético y tenga ojos rojos—replicó ella—supongo que estás aquí porque esperabas que Momoko estuviera aquí, ¿miento?

Ken no entendía nada de lo que ocurría ahí en ése momento, pero no iba a preguntar, Brick por otro lado estaba un poco pálido ante la declaración de la niña. Pero el GPS interrumpió aquel extraño momento, que había empezado a vibrar con el acostumbrado punto de color arcoíris. Kuriko sonrió ampliamente.

—Bueno caballeros, avancemos, necesitamos llegar allá cuanto antes.

—Hey, a mí no me metas en tus líos, yo no me meto en esto. Además no me merezco estar aquí, y así.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón, será mejor que Momoko se entere que viniste hasta aquí, sólo para buscarla, ya que te preocupaste porque no iba a tu colegio en un buen tiempo. No te molesta que le diga yo, ¿verdad?

Brick no había entendido en lo más mínimo la situación, él sólo quería robar las cosas caras que ella llevaba ahí, pero tomando en cuenta que la pequeña niña daba miedo (en serio que compadeció a Ken en ése instante) así que alzo la mayoría de las cosas en sus fuertes brazos y exclamó algo como "Apresúrense".

— ¡Alto ahí!—dijo Kuriko, haciendo que el chico se detenga y retroceda—, las escritoras pueden reconocerte, ven aquí—entonces le encasquetó una peluca afro, unos lentes oscuros, una bufanda arcoíris, una chaqueta hippie y un bigote falso—de ahora en más tu nombre es…

— ¡Matutumbo!—exclamó Ken, riendo como loco, Kuriko sonrió y le dio la razón.

Brick estaba muy confundido, había sido "raptado" por un par de niños mucho menores que él, estaba transportando sus cosas, para ver a unas escritoras, lo habían hecho vestir como un maldito hippie marihuanero **(N.A.** no tengo nada en contra de los hippies, por si acaso…**)** y los seguía como podía.

—Bien, hoy necesitamos encontrar a una tal… **faty-chan**

Los tres llegaron a una casa, la puerta se había cerrado hace poco, Kuriko ordenó que las cámaras se encendieran y tocó a la puerta, una chica de cabello corto hasta los hombros, algo desmechado, ojos verdes, altura media alta y piel blanca abrió la puerta, viendo a un par de pequeños, una con un micrófono en mano, el otro agarrando una cámara y un extraño hippie con un montón de cajas en los brazos.

— ¡No quiero marihuana!—exclamó ella, dejando a los tres en estado de shok.

—No venimos por eso, ignora a Bri… digo, a Matutumbo, venimos a entrevistar a **faty-chan**.

— ¿Gane un concurso?—dijo ella sonriente.

—Eh, sí, en concurso de… de FanFiction, te entrevistaremos para saber cómo te inspira…—pero Kuriko no pudo continuar, ya que la introdujeron en la habitación, que fungía de sala en ésa casa.

—P-pueden entrar todos, menos el tal Matutumbo, da miedo.

Brick se quedó afuera, cruzado de brazos, muy molesto, pero no podía huir, ya que la niña quizá podía seguir su rastro con el GPS.

Una vez dentro Kuriko se puso más cómoda, y le dijo…

—Y… ¿tu nombre es Faty?—ella asintió con la cabeza—, OK, Ken, apresúrate…

**Ahora, producciones Fanfiction presenta el programa favorito de todos…**

**¡_¿Cómo escribir un fic?_!**

**Y ahora, la anfitriona del programa, Kuriko Akatsutsumi.**

—Hola al mundo, desde algún lugar de éste deshabitado planeta, estamos en vivo, directamente con una de las geniales escritoras de día a día… y el día de hoy estamos con **Faty-chan**¸ algunas ya la deben conocer…

—Ok, esto es raro, pero… HOLA MUNDO—dijo, estirando los brazos, muy feliz.

—Muy bien, Faty, hoy nos dedicaremos a la única pregunta del programa, ¿cómo y en qué te inspiras para escribir?

Faty se sentó, meditó unos instantes, tranquila, entonces se paró muy feliz y empezó a hablar, muy tranquila…

**Los fics vienen y van**, cada cosa es sencilla para que me pueda inspirar…

Aunque hay algo más "inspirable"…

**Los sueños**¸ es lo que más me inspira y me llena de alegría…

O a veces tristeza…

Pero como todos sabrán, aun soy nueva en esto de la escritura, y a veces me bloqueo…

**Agh, es horrible, **lo tengo que dejar de inmediato, ya que si trato de continuar, no me sale…

Bueno, me salí del tema, pero…

—Yo creo que eso es todo…

—Oh, tú eres tranquila, me caes bien—dijo Ken, oculto entre tanto aparato.

—Sí, ¡CORTE!, bueno, tenemos que irnos…

—Pero es muy poco tiempo, además quisiera que…

Pero Faty tuvo que callarse, ya que el estruendo de un helicóptero irrumpió en el lugar.

—CUIDADO MUNDO… ah, y adiós Faty—dijo Kuriko, junto a Ken y el marihuanero, ¡digo! Brick.

_**Escenas eliminadas**_

—Adiós…—dijo sonriente, hasta que se percató de algo—… pero no les pregunté sus nombres, aunque en la presentación dijo que era Kuriko Akat… Oh, ¡idea!

En ése momento se acercó a su laptop, la encendió y comenzó a escribir algo, con el zoom se leía "**¡Pregúntale a los personajes de Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z!"**, primero muy velozmente, luego un poco más lento, más lento… hasta que suspiró resignada.

—Oh, un maldito bloqueo—dijo sujetándose por el cabello—, y esas personas de hace rato, ni sabía sus nombres… pero ella era Kuriko Akatsutsumi, y ella es la hermana de Momoko Akatsutsumi, no, no puede ser. Pero…—ella se asomó por la ventana, y observó un helicóptero a lo lejos, dando vueltas en un mismo lugar, y a su lado… una franja roja—podrá ser… no, no puede ser él…

Y sin más saltó de la ventana y trató de ir corriendo hacia el avión…

**_Continuará…_**

Listo, un agradecimiento especial a faty, que me esperó un poco (muy) pacientemente lo del cap. Y también a todos los que comentan acá... ya saben,, cualquier queja, o sugerencia para que pueda mejorar, la acepto de mil amores... sin mucho más, se despide...

Atte-. Una-demente-suelta


	7. El cómo escribir de Azu

Contii, contii, oh, amo las contiis... ojalá que les guste el cap nuevo, en serio.

**Disclaimer-.** Las PPGZ no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores. La idea del fic sí (o al menos éso creo, ¡je!)

**¿Cómo escribir un fic?**

**El cómo escribir de Azu  
**

—Muy bien, esto es algo incómodo—dijo Ken, observando por la ventana el cómo Brick estaba volando a su lado— ¿cómo es que consigues lo que quieres?

—Es mi secreto personal, Ken. Aunque ser la hija menor, y querer superar siempre a la hermana mayor ayuda…

—Jajaja, Momoko debe sufrir mucho… ¿cómo conseguiste convencer a Brick?

—Digamos que leer su diario ayuda a unir puntos, se muchas cosas que el resto de los seres humanos desconocen, jejeje…

Kuriko miraba a la ventana distraídamente, una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro, y además un ligero rubor estaba en sus mejillas, su cabello estaba suelto y algunos mechones estaban sobre su rostro. Ken tragó duro y la miró con cierta ternura reflejada en sus ojos.

—Kuriko…—dijo, con timidez.

—Dime Ken—dijo ella, se había puesto seria, pero sus ojos decían lo contrario.

Pero no hubo el lugar a las palabras, ambos se acercaron lentamente, y justo cuando estaban a punto de juntarse, y justo cuando el momento mágico iba a suceder… bueno, en ése momento alguien golpeó el techo, dejándolos totalmente aturdidos.

— ¡Oigan, alguien está siguiendo esta cosa!—era la voz de Brick, que los sobresaltó, Kuriko ordenó el aterrizaje inmediato, y así se hizo, ambos bajaron, y observaron que a lo lejos, una silueta se acercaba con una rapidez alucinante al lugar de aterrizaje, y antes de que Kuriko pudiera hacer algo, una voz familiar resonó ahí…

— ¡Espérenme!—gritaba la chica, desesperadamente.

— ¿Faty?—se cuestionó Kuriko, pero luego cayó en cuenta— ¡Faty!

Y entonces trató de acercarse a Brick, pero éste había volado arriba, para poder ver mejor quién era. Ella se golpeó la frente, con mucha fuerza, pero entonces ella llegó, muy cansada, pero feliz.

— ¡Aquí estoy!—dijo, con una sonrisa.

—Y… ¿qué haces aquí?—dijo Kuriko, con mucha curiosidad, viendo hacia el cielo, sin encontrar a Brick por ningún lado, "_Aggg, seguramente escapó_" se dijo, pero luego volteó a Faty, que había estado hablando un rato.

—… y así los alcancé, espero que no les moleste, yo puedo… ¡puedo ayudar a Ken! Sí, eso.

—Como quieras, pero por ahora…

—Ya regresé, y traje la caja que faltaba—dijo "Matutumbo", con una especie de acento colombiano **(N.A.** no tengo nada en contra del acento colombiano, es más, me encanta, pero me pareció divertido leer a Brick así**) **y con una cajita sospechosa.

—No son drogas, ¿o sí?—dijeron Kuriko y Faty a la vez.

"Matutumbo" se cayó para atrás, y Ken soltó una carcajada.

—No, son sólo mis cosas, ¿quieres ver?—dijo, con cara algo macabra, Faty afrontó su mirada y simplemente dio media vuelta, con dignidad, y se dirigió a Ken.

— ¿Con qué te puedo ayudar?

Así llegaron al centro de una nueva ciudad, donde se indicaba que estaba la siguiente escritora, al llegar al lugar indicado, todos buscaban por ahí, pero no veían a nadie. De un momento a otro, Kuriko reparó en una chica, que los espiaba, muy bien escondida tras un árbol, pero al verse descubierta salió de ahí y se fue, caminando como si nada. La chica tenía el cabello oscuro, pero era rojo en las puntas; sus ojos eran cafés, muy grandes; estaba vestida con un canguro y un jean, llevaba unos tenis, muy lindos.

Kuriko se acercó a ella sin vacilar (como había estado haciendo esos días) y se paró frente a ella, sonriente, la chica la miró con desconfianza.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? Yo soy Kuriko Akatsutsumi, y vengo a entrevistarte para… bueno, para algo sobre lo que sabemos que más te gusta.

La chica la miró nuevamente, con más desconfianza, y se fue caminando tranquilamente, ignorando a las personas que ahí estaban. Kuriko estaba sorprendida, pero no iba a dejarse así como así.

—Así que, "**_Leyendo_**", ¿cómo te inspiras para escribir un fic?—dijo, cruzándose de brazos, y así la chica volteó lentamente.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? O al menos…

—Bueno, sólo son algunas preguntas, no te preocupes, somos de confianza, o al menos nosotros tres—dijo Kuriko, señalándose a sí misma, a Ken y a Faty, dejando a "Matutumbo" totalmente excluido.

—Muy bien, ¿qué quieren saber?

—Bien, empecemos, ¿cuál es tu nombre ahora?

—Sólo les diré mi apodo, soy Azu.

—Necesitamos ir a tu "lugar feliz" el lugar donde surge la inspiración.

—Ya estamos ahí, en la calle, al aire libre, es mejor que nada.

—Eh, muy bien—dijo, algo confundida—Ken, prepara las cámaras.

**Ahora, producciones Fanfiction presenta el programa favorito de todos…**

**¡_¿Cómo escribir un fic?_!**

**Y ahora, la anfitriona del programa, Kuriko Akatsutsumi.**

—Hola mundo, gracias por sintonizar el nuevo capítulo de éste medio, ahora estamos con una de las nuevas personas que conforman al maravilloso mundo de las escritoras de FanFiction. Ahora estamos en vivo con una buenísima escritora, que es "**Leyendo**" o Azu.

—Hola—dijo ella, ya más confiada y con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, no perdamos tanto el tiempo, que el mundo aguarda. ¿Cómo te inspiras para escribir un fic?

—Bien, pues…

La música es lo mejor del mundo…

a mí me gusta escucharla y se me viene varias ideas de golpe…

Pero mi vida, bueno, como mi vida se limita a…

se limita a la casa y la escuela.

Aun así tengo algunos puntos de experiencia…

aunque siempre ayudo a los demás, y por eso mismo quiero ser psicóloga…

Ya me estoy yendo por las ramas…

—Lo lamento—dijo, con una sonrisa apenada, pero seguía sonriente

— ¡CORTE! Está muy bien, no te preocupes, es más, nosotros nos vamos. Un gusto.

Todos subieron al helicóptero, pero dejaron a "Matutumbo" fuera, Azu lo miró, desconfiada, él le dedicó una sonrisa y de repente salió volando, dejando una estela roja a medida que se elevaba, dejando a Azu totalmente traumada, ¿acaso ése era…?

**_Escenas eliminadas_**

Azu volvió a su casa con desgano, con las palabras en la punta de los dedos, ésa había sido la experiencia más trumática de su vida. Entonces vio a su alrededor, y se imaginó que el día revivía, empezó a salar para atrapar a los peronajes imaginarios del día.

—Oh, panda con vestido rojo pasión, ven a mí, para que pueda inspirarme...

Y así fue como, en su imaginación, Azu comenzó a montarlo por una pradera.

—¡VIVAN LOS PANDAAAAAAAAAAS!

**_Continuará…_**

Bien, ojalá que les haya gustado, ¿qué opinan? Yo amo éste fic y, como siempre, si tienen críticas o sugerencias, ME LO DICEN DE INMEDIATO...

Atte-. Una-demente-suelta


End file.
